


Your Wife is Dead

by fangirlforeverything



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x01, A look into Oliver's head while he thought Felicity was dead, Angst, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforeverything/pseuds/fangirlforeverything
Summary: Your wife is dead.The phrase repeated over and over in Oliver’s mind.





	Your Wife is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the premiere was amazing, and the Oliver and Felicity parts made me so happy. I kept waiting for someone to write a fic where we get to see Oliver's thoughts until I remembered I could write it. So here you go. 
> 
> Feel free to come fangirl with me over the premiere and Olicity at http://fangirl-for-everything.tumblr.com/

_Your wife is dead._

_Your wife is dead._

_Your wife is dead._

The phrase repeated over and over in Oliver’s mind. No other thoughts made it through. As the guards stormed the shower stall and hauled him to his feet, the words just kept repeating in his mind. A lump lodged in his throat preventing him from answering when a guard loudly questioned what had happened.

It felt like time was moving out of focus. One blink later and he was dressed and sitting in the infirmary with a blurry face quickly bandaging his wounds. The hands were harsh and brutal compared to all the times his wife had done the same job.

His wife. Who was dead and was never going to bandaged his wounds again.

Another blink and he was being ushered into his jail cell.

Oliver slumped onto his hard bedroll and almost automatically reached out for the picture of his son and Felicity. He remembered taking the picture. It had been after they were married and long before Diaz had made his life hell. The family had a rare day free from vigilantism, and William had wanted to go for a picnic to enjoy the unseasonably sunny day. After they had devoured the lunch he had made, Oliver had found himself watching the two most important people in his life as they spoke about some science project William was working on. The smiles on their faces had lit up his day. Immediately, he had pulled out his phone to take a picture.

_“Oliver, no!” Felicity had exclaimed, laughing and putting a hand up to block her face. William laughed along with her._

_“Come on. I need a picture of my two favorite people.” He said with a wide smile. Felicity shook her head but placed an arm around William’s shoulder. They smiled at the camera. “Say cheese.”_

_“Cheese!”_

_Your wife is dead._

Oliver startled out from his memory as he clenched the picture. The shock from earlier was wearing off, and his hands started to shake. A tear dripped onto the frame in front of him. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. He swiped up at the tears that were starting to fall, but as if all they needed was for him to acknowledge them, they began pouring from his eyes. Feeling a sob coming up from the bottom of his throat, Oliver dropped the picture and fell face first onto the bed to bury his face into his lumpy pillow. Crying was a sign of weakness, and in jail being weak could get you killed.

Like his wife.

Oliver’s shoulders shook as the muffled sobs wracked his body.

After everything he had done to keep his family safe. After he outed himself as the Green Arrow and went to jail for it, it didn’t even matter. He had thought that he could go to jail and trust the FBI to protect his family. Oliver was a fool. Diaz had found Felicity anyway and did exactly what Oliver had been dreaming about since he was locked up five months ago. Maybe if he had been there, Felicity would still be alive.

As the minutes passed, Oliver’s sobs slowly quieted until eventually his tears dried up. He gingerly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, careful to not irritate his fresh wounds. Seeing the picture he had dropped on the floor, Oliver picked it up and carefully placed it back where it belonged. He narrowed his eyes at the happy picture before shooting up from his bed.

Felicity couldn’t be dead. Oliver would have known if died so she had to be still living. He tried to convince himself as he frantically paced his tiny cell. After everything the two of them had been through and all the trust she had put in him, Oliver had to trust her enough to believe that she was still alive. Until someone told him otherwise, Oliver Queen was going to keep believing in Felicity Smoak.

_Your wife is dead._

No. No, she couldn’t be.

After Oliver’s next pace, he turned to see a familiar guard at the bars caging him in to his cell. He rushed over to him.

“I…need to make a phone call.” He quietly pleaded. The guard eyed him.

“Rough night 4587?” The guards rough voice asked.

“I have reason to believe that my family has been attacked.” _Your wife is dead._ “Please allow me to make a phone call.”

“You know you don’t have phone privileges.” He replied. Oliver wanted to scream. “You have a visitor though.”

As Oliver went through the process of being shackled and led to the visitation room, he tried to picture John’s face. When his friend walked through the door, Oliver would probably be able to read the news on his face. A tense but grateful look if his family was ok or a devastated look if Diaz’s henchman was right.

_Your wife is dead._

He felt like he was going to throw up or pass out. Any second his closest friend, a man who was more like Oliver’s brother, was going to come into the room and potentially ruin his life. Movement flashed in the side of his eyes, and Oliver held his breath for a second. He didn’t want to look up yet and see the truth written across John’s face.

Oliver took a deep breath and looked up but he wasn’t prepared to see his wife _alive_ and staring longingly at him from the other side of the glass. Suddenly, it felt like Oliver could breathe again, and a small gasp fell from lips as he stared up at his wife. She had pink highlights on the bottom of her blonde hair which reminded him of the picture of MIT Felicity that she had shown him so long ago. Bruises and cuts littered her face from the what Oliver assumed was the attack that Diaz’s man was talking about. But it didn’t matter because she was alive.

_Your wife is dead._

No.

She was alive.


End file.
